


[C] Collared Dove

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Collars, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Aziraphale's decided on these things called 'date nights'. While Crowley doesn't see the point of them, as they're together all the time anyway, she's always happy to oblige any of Aziraphale's little whims. This one turns out to be quite the treat, when Aziraphale starts taking off her clothes. The only catch is: Crowley can't touch. Not yet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 225





	[C] Collared Dove

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS not only the first time I've written ineffable wives but also the first time I've written lesbian porn. This is whack and wild. It was a real good time though, and I'm definitely real proud of this one.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! You can hit up my discord server or my tumblr in the links below. Comments and kudos much loved smooches for all <3

Aziraphale couldn’t keep her giggles to herself as she pulled Crowley down the hall. Crowley, who could have certainly pulled back if she had no interesting in following Aziraphale, was far too intrigued by whatever had Aziraphale so giddy that she couldn’t help but let herself be dragged on. It was, after all, some cute little thing that Aziraphale had dubbed _date night_. Something humans did, she’d explained. It was a designated time where they could spend time together without prior commitments.

Crowley had never thought they _needed_ something like this, but Aziraphale had been so excited at the prospect. Crowley had always been helpless to follow along with whatever scheme Aziraphale was planning; that scheme had led them both straight down the hallway and into the bedroom.

There was their bed, perfectly made with black silken sheets and tartan pillowcases. Beside the bed was a chair. It was, precisely, Crowley’s chair, that she usually kept out at her desk. Since they’d moved, their furniture had gotten a bit more jumbled together, but this chair was _certainly_ never in the bedroom. Aziraphale had a plan, and her plan started with sitting Crowley down in that chair with her hands firmly pressed into the arms of it.

“You must stay here,” Aziraphale said. “I have a treat for you, but I’d very much like for it to be a show.”

“A show, hm?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “My, I must be in for a treat. What do you have for me, angel?”

“You must promise to stay in this chair. Please.” Aziraphale offered the sweetest smile that she could, and Crowley was helpless to it.

“Whatever you like,” Crowley promised. She settled back in the chair and waited.

Aziraphale wandered off back into the bathroom, then, and when she returned, she had a little pink bag. She set that bag on the bed and then turned to face Crowley. She sucked in a deep breath before she started to pick at the buttons of her waist coat. Aziraphale, even done up proper like a woman, still wore the same thing. Her baggy trousers had been replaced with a wonderful slim-fitting pencil skirt that showed off the width of her hips, but otherwise, Aziraphale was always Aziraphale.

“Do you think this would be better with music, dear?” Aziraphale suddenly asked, slipping her waist coat down.

“Whatever you want, angel,” Crowley offered.

Crowley settled down a little further in her chair and smirked, leaning against her hand as she watched Aziraphale fidget. It was always so _cute_ to watch Aziraphale try to do something like this, even if Crowley hadn’t exactly pegged what kind of show she was in for. The way that Aziraphale’s fingers hovered over the buttons of her shirt, though—Crowley had an idea. Crowley had a _very_ good idea about what she was going to get to watch, and it had everything to do with what she was seeing now.

Even when the music did start, Crowley barely heard it. She was too busy looking at the way Aziraphale’s fingers quivered over her shirt. She was too busy looking beyond that, where Aziraphale hadn’t exactly opted to wear a bra. Aziraphale _knew_ better, given the size breasts she always had. They were full, heavy, and round just like the rest of her with wide nipples that were _already_ hard, poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. Crowley couldn’t help herself as she licked her lips.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished.

“You look ravishing, angel. What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. I just, well—date night,” Aziraphale huffed.

Her entire face had flushed red, and she steeled herself by looking away from Crowley to focus on the task at hand. It was the only way that she’d make it through this. The farther down she opened her shirt, the more nervous she got, but she wanted to do this. She’d been thinking about it for so long, how fun it would be to bare herself out like this. Crowley wouldn’t be able to _resist_ her, but she’d have to. Those were the rules—that Crowley had to stay in her seat.

Aziraphale didn’t even remove her shirt when she’d finished with the buttons, untucking it. Then, she worked on the button and the zipper of her skirt. When she dared take a look at Crowley, Crowley looked positively awe-stricken. Like she wouldn’t be able to pull her eyes away from Aziraphale, even for another Armageddon. Crowley had never kept it a secret: how much she loved Aziraphale’s body. Every roll and dip and crevice of it. The size of her, the heaviness of her. Crowley _loved_ it.

Just watching, Crowley was already having an issue sitting still. She was shifting, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Crowley, much like Aziraphale, still dressed the same as she always did. Her jeans were incredibly tight and doing nothing to help the growing ache between her thighs. Every shift was just a hard reminder that she was growing wet, just from the scene in front of her.

Aziraphale had tugged her skirt down just far enough that Crowley could see the pink of her panties. A cute, dolled little pink that was just barely wide enough to cover her entirely. Every inch that she pulled her skirt down was just another long expanse of skin for Crowley to look at and _imagine_ the things she could do. She always loved to cover Aziraphale in marks; Aziraphale loved to be covered like that, too. Her thighs were plump and white, _perfect_ for sinking teeth into.

“Please, stop staring so intently,” Aziraphale muttered. She stepped out of the skirt, then. She was left in nothing but a draped button-up shirt, pink panties, and her socks.

“This is a show, isn’t it, angel?” Crowley leered. “I think I’m allowed to _watch_.”

Aziraphale squirmed, but Crowley was _right_. As long as Crowley stayed in her seat, she could do whatever she wanted. Aziraphale just had to muster that same confidence, and once she did, it was _easy_ to slip her shirt right off her shoulders. Crowley watched just as intently, looking over the wide curve of Aziraphale’s breasts. She watched as Aziraphale bent over and the weight of her tits hunt down, swinging just lightly as Aziraphale slipped her panties down her thighs, next.

Straight to the main course, then. Crowley licked her lips.

“Keep the socks,” Crowley said. “Please, angel.”

Aziraphale stopped just short of taking one of them off. They were tartan shin-height socks that didn’t match her planned ensemble, but Crowley seemed to like them. She’d keep them on, then—this was a certain type of treat. Date night, as her excuse insofar had been.

Then came the first of the little bag’s contents. Aziraphale produced a _harness_. A soft pink little thing that had matched her panties beautifully, but there must have been something more if she’d already taken the panties off. Crowley could see just how hard the wait was getting for her, the way that her thighs seemed to tremble while she put this harness on. It strapped over her chest in all sorts of intricate ways, but it left the weight of her tits to still hang freely where Crowley could see the dark redness of her nipples.

Once Aziraphale had her harness on, she produced the second item from the bag. Crowley had to bite down into her own finger to keep herself from moaning, just at the _sight_ of what was before her. Aziraphale even approached her with this little pink collar, a bell and a metal ring at the end of it and offered it.

“Would you put this on me?” Aziraphale barely managed a whisper.

Crowley gave a dumb nod and took the collar. She leaned forward, dry mouth already, and clasped the collar around Aziraphale’s neck as tightly as she could handle. Then, she ran her fingers along Aziraphale’s jaw and nearly broke the only rule she’d been given to lean forward and _kiss_ Aziraphale. Instead, she just curled that long, white hair behind her ears and smiled.

“You look beautiful,” Crowley told her.

Aziraphale’s face flushed a darling little pink as she pulled away. She sat on the edge of the bed before scooting back and taking the final thing out of the bag—a little, pink vibrator. After setting herself up a nice place to lay in amongst some pillows, Aziraphale propped up her knees and spread her thighs apart so Crowley could see _everything:_ from the way that the fat of her quivered with anticipation to the way that she pulled the lips of her cunt apart. All for Crowley’s eyes.

The vibrator was left alone on the bed, for the moment, in turn for Aziraphale running her fingers through her folds. She used two fingers, ghosting over her labia and then down into her slit, where she gasped at the cold press of her fingers. She could feel the way that her hole clenched and opened, desperate for something already—but Aziraphale knew just how slow Crowley always liked to take things. She couldn’t rush ahead to find her own pleasure. She needed to go slow and purposeful.

When Aziraphale fingered over her clit, she gasped. She circled around the little nub and spread her legs farther apart, shifting so that Crowley could really see every little movement she made, the way that her hips bucked down into her own touch. She was already dripping, and every bit of slick she gathered up on her fingers eased the touch of her fingers. She gasped and trembled at her own ministrations, shifting and moaning with every pass over her clit, over her hole.

“Do you need some help, angel?” Crowley cooed. “Do you need some _direction_?”

“N-no,” Aziraphale gasped. “I just want you to watch.”

Crowley nodded and leaned back into the chair. “You’re in charge then.”

Aziraphale found that particular sentence _thrilling_. She was in charge. Crowley would do whatever it was she said, and the idea of that seemed to make everything more intense. As Aziraphale slipped her fingers down, pressing into all of the sensitive skin just below her clit, before her hole, she felt herself shuddering with a rise of pleasure. It was too early to come, but knowing that Crowley was watching her, listening to her—Aziraphale’s mind took that and went wild with it.

“Can I touch myself, love?” Crowley asked, then. “You just look so _good_ like this, all spread out for me. I can’t help it.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you? Look at you, just dripping for me. I can already imagine how good you’d taste under my tongue— _please_ , let me touch myself,” Crowley even groaned, rolling her hips. She was palming over her covered cunt, through the fabric of her jeans. She didn’t have anything underneath those jeans, but then again, she rarely did.

“No,” Aziraphale said, as sternly as she could. “You can’t touch yourself. The only person you’ll be touching tonight is _me_ , and that’s only when I say.”

Crowley smirked and made a very concerted effort to pull her hand away and grip it into the arm of her chair. She had to admit, Aziraphale’s sudden burst of charge was _hot_. Aziraphale sounded as sure of herself as she was surely able to, with her fingers moving like that through her cunt.

Aziraphale groaned, then, rolling her hips down into her fingers. She finally, _finally,_ gave herself a bit of reprieve by dipping her finger inside of herself. She opened right up for her own finger, and it felt _amazing_. Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale had shorter, fatter fingers. She couldn’t get as deep, but the stretch was there, inside of her. Pushing aside her walls to make room for a second finger, Aziraphale shuddered out with a sudden moan. Her hips jolting down over her fingers, desperate for more.

Crowley muffled her own groan behind her fist as she watched Aziraphale fuck herself on her own fingers. She wanted desperately to be the one up there between Aziraphale’s thighs, making her feel that good—but she’d been told to sit. Even if she had to shift and squirm to find a comfortable way to sit in the growing wet spot in her jeans, she would do exactly what Aziraphale asked. That always made it so much better in the end. Crowley knew that this was revenge, anyway, for all the times that Crowley had demanded Aziraphale not touch _herself_. Crowley would just have to find an even better way to make it up to her.

In a sudden burst of desperation, Aziraphale pulled her hand away from her cunt to grab the vibrator. She was so ready for this to move on, so ready for _more_. She was desperate for something inside of her that maybe she was forgoing some of what she needed, but she _needed_ this more. She stroked the vibrator with her soiled fingers to spread what left over slick she had, and then it went right between her thighs.

She didn’t have the patience to be gentle with herself. The vibrator was pressed right over her cunt; even on its lowest setting, the sudden jolt of pleasure was enough to have Aziraphale shouting with it. The whole of the vibrator was just laying over her slit, and it was nearly enough for her to come. She wanted to hold out just a little while longer, but the pleasure was just so good.

With her free hand, Aziraphale reached up and started fondling over her tit. She squeezed over her nipple and tugged on it, groaning with every little move she made. She felt so _good_. It was almost like she’d forgotten that Crowley was there, watching her. Crowley’s knuckles had near gone white with trying to keep her hands out of her trousers, but she was desperate at this point, too. More than she wanted to touch herself, though, she wanted to bury her face between Aziraphale’s thighs and give her exactly what she deserved.

“Look at you, dove,” Crowley said, her voice a bit strained. “You look so desperate. Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

Aziraphale keened, but she didn’t answer. She just focused the vibrator over her clit and cried out.

“Oh, I know it can’t be the same as me. You remember what it feels like, don’t you? I know it hasn’t been that long. I’d love to get a taste of you, dove. You’re done up so prettily for me; it’d be a shame not to let me _taste,_ don’t you think?”

Aziraphale’s hips bucked suddenly, and she turned up the intensity of the vibrator. She was desperately trying to get herself off, _without_ Crowley’s help. But suddenly, it was like she couldn’t reach all the right spots. Even, now, with the vibrator at highest intensity and _deep_ inside of her—she couldn’t find that right spot to really bring her over the edge.

“Go on, dove. If you’re ready, you should come all over yourself. I know you like it like that, when it’s wet and messy. Maybe you’d like help cleaning it up, hm?” Crowley hummed. Her fingers were _itching_ to touch.

“Crowley—stop talking,” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley chewed on her bottom lip but decided to press it. Just how far could she get? “Are you sure that’s what you want, Aziraphale? Do you want me to stop talking? Do you want to forget that I’m here?”

Aziraphale whined.

“You can’t believe how ready I am for you,” Crowley continued. “I’m so _wet,_ Aziraphale. You haven’t even let me remove my clothes; don’t you know how cruel you’re being?”

“Crowley—” Aziraphale tried, but she broke off into a moan when she pressed the vibrator just right.

“There you go, dove, right there. Just hold it, let it do all the work for you. I know how much you don’t like doing _work_.”

“ _Please,_ ” Aziraphale keened. “Please, Crowley—”

“Please, what? Please, shut up? Please, stop talking? Please, get over here and show me how to fuck myself?” Crowley smirked.

“That one, please—I need you. I need you, Crowley, please—” Aziraphale didn’t even have to finish her plea before Crowley was pushing herself up off the chair. She shed her shirt and pushed down her jeans as fat as she could, leaving her only in the black bralette she wore.

Crowley crawled onto the bed and smoothed her hands up Aziraphale’s stomach, over her tits where she grabbed at them and squeezed the fat of them while she leaned over and _kissed_ Aziraphale. Crowley hooked her finger through the little metal ring on Aziraphale’s collar and yanked her closer, deepening their kiss. Her tongue slipped right in between Aziraphale’s lips, marking every inch of her mouth while Crowley ground down into her stomach.

She still had one hand on Aziraphale’s tits, and she used it wisely. She pinched and tugged over Aziraphale’s nipples, each one in kind as she kissed. She was making a mess over Aziraphale’s stomach with the dripping of her quim, but she didn’t _care_. It’s what Aziraphale deserved. It’s what Aziraphale _wanted—_ to be covered in proof of how hot she made Crowley. Every sudden jolt Aziraphale made rang that little bell on her collar, and that just made everything, somehow, _better_.

“Look at how spoiled you are,” Crowley cooed, pulling back. “You get everything you want, don’t you, dove? Aren’t I good to you?”

Aziraphale nodded hurriedly. “Please, Crowley. You’re so good to me, but I need _more_ —”

“Oh? This isn’t enough for you? You can’t get off on this?” Crowley smirked as she made a very pointed move for what _this_ was. She grabbed Aziraphale’s tits and pushed them together, thumbing over her nipples as she did. Aziraphale jumped and squeaked; her nipples were already so hard and such a pretty red.

“Don’t you think I deserve something, too?” Crowley asked. “I’ve been _so_ good for you, dove. I didn’t touch myself at all. I watched you play with your pretty, fat cunt, and now, I want something.”

“Anything,” Aziraphale said. “Anything, Crowley, please—I want to please you. That’s all I want to do.”

“I know,” Crowley soothed. She ran her hand down the side of Aziraphale’s face. “You’re so good, doll. You make me so happy. You make me feel so good. Now, you’re going to do whatever I say, aren’t you?”

Aziraphale nodded.

“I want you to keep that little toy of yours inside of you, alright? I want you to fuck yourself on it until I think you’ve earned what I have in store for you.”

Aziraphale keened and bucked her hips up. She was so desperate to please; she would do anything that Crowley asked of her. She started to fuck herself on the little vibrator in earnest, just to _prove_ that she was good, that she would do what she was told. Crowley responded with a light tap to her cheek.

“So spoiled,” she mocked.

Crowley moved up far enough to where her thighs were spread wide around Aziraphale’s body. She was kneeling, straddling over Aziraphale’s chest. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Aziraphale’s lips had fallen open in a quiet moan as she pleased herself, but she was also just _staring_ at Crowley.

Crowley was always all thin and bones. But she managed to look _gorgeous_ while she did it. Her pubic hair was neatly shaved, and wearing nothing but that little, dinky bralette somehow made her even more attractive. Crowley had these beautiful, perky little tits that Aziraphale _loved_ to touch and tease. They were so different than her own, but they suited Crowley so well. Even through the dark fabric of the bralette, Aziraphale could see the stiff peaks of Crowley’s nipples, and she longed to have her lips around them. She wanted to make Crowley _feel_ good.

She’d already done such a good job, and Crowley made sure that she knew that. She took Aziraphale’s free hand and pressed it into her mound, helping Aziraphale run her fingers down through the wet folds there. Aziraphale shuddered at the touch, the _feel_ of how wet Crowley was beneath her fingers. Aziraphale even tried to take the next step and hook her fingers into Crowley’s quim, but Crowley pulled her hand back instead.

“Put that hand to good work, alright?” Crowley said. “I know that vibrator isn’t enough for you. I want to see you stuffed on it _and_ your fingers. I know you can take it—you can take anything I’d give you.”

Aziraphale shuddered, and the jolt of her body rang that little bell again. Crowley chuckled and took her hand, once more, to let her play through the wetness of Crowley’s cunt once more just to gather some of that extra slick.

“Now,” Crowley whispered right up against her ear, “those fingers better be inside that fat cunt of yours soon, or I might decide to take care of myself tonight.” She flicked Aziraphale’s little bell and marveled at the sudden rush in Aziraphale’s movements.

Aziraphale’s other hand was down between her thighs in the next moment, rubbing Crowley’s slick through her folds, around her hole. Crowley had been right: the vibrator wasn’t thick enough to satisfy her _need_ for something inside of her, and her first finger slipped in beside it easily. Aziraphale moaned out, and her body jolted with her pleasure. Crowley loved to watch the way her body rolled, like that.

With the way that her arms were, Aziraphale’s tits were pressed nice and close for Crowley’s next plan. She didn’t even preface it before she grabbed Aziraphale’s left tit and squeezed it, pinched her nipple, and rolled the flesh between her fingers. She loved watching the way Aziraphale reacted, but it made sure she had Aziraphale’s _attention_ when she lowered herself right over top of Aziraphale’s tit, so her nipple would rub right up into Crowley’s clit each time she rolled her hips, back and forth.

Crowley shuddered with every passing roll, and Aziraphale was _mesmerized_. Crowley moved like she fully intended to rub herself off on Aziraphale’s breast, and the thought of that was _everything_. Aziraphale moaned, keeping her eyes on Crowley. She watched every roll of Crowley’s hips, every sharp intake of breath. She watched as Crowley snapped her fingers and disappeared her little bralette. Crowley’s tits bounced with every roll of her hips, and she even put on a show when she cupped one of them and pinched her own nipple.

Once Crowley had left a special amount of mess over Aziraphale’s tit, she switched which one she was rubbing herself down on. She wanted to leave Aziraphale covered in a mess, whether it was Aziraphale’s own or Crowley’s. It was just proof of how good Aziraphale was, how _used_.

Aziraphale, in turn, tucked a second finger up inside of herself, alongside the vibrator. She was trying so hard to do what Crowley had told her, but she was so close to coming—she’d dared turn the intensity of the vibrator down, without asking. It eased the sensation, but she still felt _high_ on pleasure. Surely, it would be fine. It would be fine as long as she moaned and rocked her hips prettily for Crowley.

Crowley hummed, then, and reached down between her thighs. With every flick of her finger, she rubbed over her own clit and Aziraphale’s nipple. Aziraphale’s entire _body_ bucked with that, and she tried to arch her back. Crowley just chuckled at her, impressed with Aziraphale’s dedication to this. She wanted, so badly, to be good for Crowley.

When Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale _whined_ at the loss of contact, but Crowley was, in no way, done with her. Instead, Crowley just turned around so that she could face down the length of Aziraphale’s body, all the while fitting herself to kneel over Aziraphale’s face.

“You’ll be a good pet for me, won’t you?” Crowley asked. “I want you to take good care of me now, okay? When you’re finished, maybe I’ll take care of you.”

Aziraphale groaned. “Can I touch you?” She asked.

“Of course, angel,” Crowley grinned. “I’ll take care of everything down here for you, okay?”

Crowley bent down over Aziraphale, bracing herself on her hands and curling her hair behind her ear. Like this, Crowley always had longer hair, stylishly curled and sprayed out of the way. She took the vibrator from Aziraphale and let Aziraphale pull her hands away, so she could grip into Crowley’s thigh with her clean hand and use her messy, soiled one to finger through Crowley’s folds.

“Just like that, dove,” Crowley gasped.

Then, Crowley went still. She’d taken the vibrator and, with the last of her attention not spared to the sudden caress of Aziraphale’s tongue through her folds, she saw just where the setting was on. It wasn’t _the_ lowest, but it wasn’t the highest, either. That wasn’t what a good angel would have done. A good angel would have left it on the highest setting and cried out with her orgasm when it came, but Aziraphale had tried to stave it off. Without permission.

Crowley suddenly ground her hips down into Aziraphale’s mouth, rougher than she might have otherwise. Aziraphale moaned around her quim, the vibrations of it sending pleasant shocks up Crowley’s spine. It was so hard to be angry when Aziraphale’s tongue flicked over her clit, like that, but Crowley had a point to prove.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice your little trick, Aziraphale? Who told you could turn down your vibrator?”

Aziraphale’s only response was a pathetic whine, as Crowley wouldn’t let up long enough to let her talk.

“You’ve been naughty, my little pet. To think of how well I spoil you, and you wouldn’t think to come for me?” Crowley hummed.

She turned off the vibrator and tossed it off to the side; it was useless to her, now. Instead, she leaned over and ran her fingers down through Aziraphale’s quivering cunt, just to feel the way that her body jolted, how she dug her nails into Crowley’s thigh. Then, Crowley leaned farther down to press her tongue over Aziraphale’s clit, just once.

Crowley paid more attention to her own pleasure, then. It seemed only fair. Aziraphale hadn’t let her touch herself _and_ hadn’t asked permission for this. Crowley thought she was rather within her rights to come first. Instead of focusing over Aziraphale’s chubby folds, she focused on rolling her hips into Aziraphale’s mouth, the feel of her tongue. When Aziraphale’s tongue dipped inside of her, Crowley moaned out and bucked her hips down.

“Yes,” she hissed, “just like that, dove. You need to learn your lesson, you do. Keep going. _I_ _’m_ going to come first, tonight.”

Aziraphale let out a helpless moan. She pressed her fingers in and around her tongue, anywhere that she could reach through the thin, long slit in front of her. Crowley’s return ministrations were just cruel, teasing little touches. She licked over Aziraphale’s cunt, but it wasn’t with any purpose. Then, there was the way she pressed her fingertip into Aziraphale’s clit to make her squirm and whine. The more noises Aziraphale made, the _better_ Crowley felt.

Crowley rocked her hips with purpose, searching out her orgasm. It was so close; she was going to help herself along by _ignoring_ Aziraphale’s throbbing need in turn for herself. Crowley sat up a bit straighter to reach a hand down between her thighs. While Aziraphale licked inside of her, sucked at the space around her hole, Crowley rolled her clit around and moaned. With her free hand, she cupped and toyed with her tits until she was coming with a loud shout, gushing down over Aziraphale’s chin and making yet _another_ mess.

The second Crowley’s orgasm finished, she pulled away from Aziraphale entirely to sit at the head of the bed. Her thighs were still spread out so Aziraphale could watch the way that Crowley had started to touch herself, fingers dipping down into the mess of saliva and slick of her quim. Crowley was smirking, too.

“Let’s see what you can do, dove,” Crowley said. “You’re a mess, and I won’t have a mess in my lap.”

 _This_ was something they’d done before, and it always made Aziraphale shudder. She got right to work, licking over her lips and using her fingers to help push Crowley’s left over slick into her mouth. She wanted to taste all of it, never let a drop go to waste. When her face was clean, she moved to smear her fingers through the mess over her tits, but Crowley stopped her.

“I’ve seen what you can do with those,” Crowley said. “Nice, fat tits you have. You don’t even need your fingers, do you? Use your _tongue_ , angel.”

Aziraphale moaned, but she wasn’t about to disobey. Her tits _were_ big enough for that, where she could push them up one at a time and lay her tongue over the skin. She worked around her areola first before she wrapped her lips around her own nipple and moaned around it. She closed her eyes tight as she worked, sucking over her nipple. It felt so good, and it was only under a disapproving grunt from Crowley that Aziraphale switched tits and cleaned the other one.

“Now, get over here,” Crowley gestured with her finger. “I want you spread out in my lap. Don’t you know what happens to angels who don’t follow orders?”

Aziraphale, who made her way over to Crowley on her hands and knees, nodded. “They get punished,” she said sheepishly.

“That’s right, angel.”

When Aziraphale was at Crowley’s side, Crowley reached over to her to give each of her tits a nice, hard squeeze. Aziraphale whimpered, but when Crowley tugged on the little metal ring over her collar, Aziraphale followed the tug until she was situated over Crowley’s lap with her arse up in the air. Crowley smoothed her hand down over Aziraphale’s rear until she could rub her fingers into Aziraphale’s cunt.

“Look at you. You’re so wet and desperate. You could’ve already come, angel. But you better not, now. Not until I say you can, hm?”

Aziraphale nodded.

“Use your _words_ , dove. You know how Mommy likes it when you use your words.”

“Y-Yes, Mommy,” Aziraphale whined. “I won’t come until you say so.”

Crowley smiled and ran her fingers through Aziraphale’s slit one last time before moving back over her arse. The first slap was a hard one with an echo; Aziraphale shouted with it, but she pressed her knees together. It felt so _good_ , and she couldn’t deny that. Crowley being so firm with her, reminding her of her place—Aziraphale lived for that. She shuddered and gripped her hands into the sheets for the next slap.

“What do we say?” Crowley cooed. “What do we tell Mommy for being so good to you?”

“Th-thank you,” Aziraphale bit out. Another slap came down, and Aziraphale cried out. “Th-thank you, Mommy, thank you.”

Crowley hummed and rubbed her fingers over Aziraphale’s reddening rear. “Such a beautiful thing you are,” Crowley complimented. “So plump and fat just for me. Absolutely gorgeous, you are.”

Aziraphale shuddered, rolling her hips. She received another slap for that, but it’s what she _wanted_. She wanted to be punished for her behavior, and Crowley always made it so good. Crowley’s next spanks came down in quick succession, all the way down to Aziraphale’s thighs.

It wasn’t until Aziraphale was near crying and her arse was a bright, pretty red that Crowley finally stopped. She ran her fingers through Aziraphale’s hair to soothe her before telling Aziraphale to move. They swapped places; Aziraphale laid with her head in the pillows and her thighs spread, where Crowley was down between her legs, smoothing up the skin of her thighs.

“A little wider, love,” Crowley muttered. “We’re not through yet.”

Aziraphale whined but did as she was told, spreading her thighs out far enough to make Crowley happy. Crowley settled down on her stomach, where she could have one of Aziraphale’s thighs up on her shoulder. She couldn’t _resist_ the first bite into that soft, creamy fat thigh. Aziraphale shuddered at the touch, but she didn’t complain. She’d be covered in bite marks before the night was done, and she counted on it.

Crowley’s touch over her mound was soft, gentle, and it was just a precursor. Aziraphale couldn’t see what Crowley was doing over the fat of her tits, the roll of her stomach, but she could _feel_ it. Crowley had _slapped_ her, right over her spread labia. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt badly, but it certainly stung with a sudden jolt of unheard-of pleasure. Aziraphale _gasped_ with it, and Crowley didn’t even give her time to wait before she did it again.

“Oh!” Aziraphale jolted. “Crowley, what are you—?”

“You were a naughty little angel,” Crowley hummed. She leaned forward to press a kiss over Aziraphale’s clit, having spread her lips out with the tips of her fingers, before pulling back and slapping her once more.

Aziraphale cried out and jolted again. She was going to _come_ , and she hadn’t even a thought as to why this was so good. Every light little tap Crowley delivered over her—her mound, her hole, her clit, it didn’t matter where—Aziraphale’s entire body jerked through the pleasure of it. She lost _count_ of how many times Crowley had slapped her there, but her cunt was dripping for it. _Eager_ for more.

“What do we say?” Crowley tried, once more.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Aziraphale whimpered.

Crowley dove between Aziraphale’s thighs then like a starved woman. She dragged her tongue through Aziraphale’s folds and ate into her like it was the last thing she’d do. She tongued over Aziraphale’s hole, her inner labia, until she sucked over her clit and played with it on the forked tip of her tongue. Aziraphale’s entire body jolted, and she cried out. Her thighs squeezed around Crowley’s head, and Crowley _moaned_ into her clit. She gripped into Aziraphale’s thighs and kneaded the fat of them while she worked.

On Crowley’s tongue and lips, it didn’t take long for Aziraphale to gush her pleasure down over Crowley’s face. It hit her hard and fast, where Aziraphale’s back arched, and she cried out. Crowley continued to lick her, fuck her with her tongue while she came, and it just drew out every single inch of feeling until Aziraphale couldn’t ride it anymore. Then, and only then, did Crowley finish.

Crowley _wasn_ _’t_ finished, though. Not entirely. Where her tongue had just left, her fingers replaced with a smooth run right between Aziraphale’s lips. Aziraphale shuddered, still riding the high of her orgasm, and just let herself _feel_ while Crowley fingered her. Crowley spent her time therein running her lips and teeth over Aziraphale’s thighs, marking every inch of them that she could reach. All the while, she worked her finger over Aziraphale’s clit, inside of Aziraphale—sometimes just rubbing the whole of her quim until she shuddered.

Crowley knew exactly how to touch so Aziraphale wouldn’t come, not so soon. Crowley’s kisses and nips and bites trailed up over Aziraphale’s hips, over the rolls of her stomach where Crowley made a very pointed bite over the fat that would hang down over her hips when she stood. Crowley _loved_ this part of Aziraphale in particular, and always made sure that Aziraphale knew. There wasn’t an inch of Aziraphale that Crowley didn’t love, and not an inch of her she didn’t want to cover.

Crowley continued to ascend until she could wrap her lips around Aziraphale’s nipple and suck. Aziraphale moaned out, then, loving every second that Crowley paid her tits. She continued to run her fingers through Aziraphale’s slick, switching between which nipple and which tit she mouthed over, leaving her own little bite marks in her wake. Aziraphale shuddered with each one, and even ran her fingers over one as Crowley switched tits, again.

They continued like that until Aziraphale finally reached her second orgasm, and then Crowley relented.

Crowley left only to return with a damp rag, and she used that to wipe down Aziraphale’s skin, from her reddening tits down to her quim, which still had her jolting from just a touch. She was sensitive, and Crowley did her best to be careful. The rest of the mess: sheets, pillows, and all, Crowley took care of next. Only _then_ did Crowley crawl into bed with Aziraphale; they were both still naked, save for Aziraphale’s socks, harness, and collar.

“You did wonderfully,” Crowley told her, running her fingers down Aziraphale’s jaw. “Do you want help out of this?” she asked, tugging on one of the straps of her little pink harness.

Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley took the careful time to take it off of her. Then, when they were huddled close together, Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s tits in her hands and massaged the edges where the straps had dug in and left unhappy red marks. Aziraphale shuddered at the touch, but certainly didn’t ask it away. In turn, she even reached forward and ran her hands down Crowley’s chest, taking Crowley’s little tits in her hands and rubbing over her nipples.

“Such a good pet you are,” Crowley teased. She leaned forward to press her kisses into Aziraphale’s cheek, into her lips. “Let me take care of you, love. You deserve that. You went through a lot for me.”

“I wanted to make you happy,” Aziraphale admitted. She smoothed her hand down Crowley’s side where she held at her hip, rubbing little circles into the protrude of her pelvic bone.

“You made me so happy. I wouldn’t trade this for anything. You’re so absolutely perfect, angel.” Crowley let out a happy sigh and pulled Aziraphale into her, holding tight around her shoulders. “Why don’t you just rest now, alright? Here, we’ll loosen the collar for you, too.”

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. She certainly wasn’t ready to take it off, not when it seemed to have done such a number on Crowley. Once the collar was loosened, though, Aziraphale settled in with her cheek pressed into Crowley’s chest and let her eyes close. She’d rest to the gentle rhythm of Crowley’s hand on her back until the ache disappeared, and then she’d do something about finding a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Smooches 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
